Well this sucks
by AssassiNATE
Summary: People play hardcore in Minecraft for fun, why should this be any different? Tom is stuck in SAO, but he came to have fun, so why should he not? He is going to die one day so he might as well enjoy himself while he is in a virtual reality where anything is possible.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to SAO ch 1

The day had finally arrived. Today was the release date of the first virtual reality massive multiplayer online game: Sword Art Online. It was exciting day for my brother Chuck, my best friend Mark, and me, Tom. My mom did not support video games much. She found the idea of virtual reality a bit troubling. She preferred when my brother and I played real sports. But after Chuck cracked his head open and got a metal plate, she calmed down a little.

I managed to snag a copy of SAO by competing in a math competition. Nerdy I know, but at least my collage will be free. Mark was a beta tester and managed to pick up a copy for Chuck.

When the game was released, my mom gave my brother and I two hours. To save time, Mark logged in before us to pick us up the basic equipment.

Like I said before, the day had finally arrived. An hour after the server went live, Chuck and I logged on. We didn't share a room, but mine had a computer so we decided to dive from there.

Chuck laid down on my bed while I leaned back in my beloved lazzyboy. We put on our NerveGears and looked at each other.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Heck ya!"

"Link start!" we yelled together.

The was a flash of color then a transparent window opened up.

"What the heck," said Chuck. "This is not how it was advertised." He sat up.

"Please follow the on screen instructions," came a voice.

"I guess we still need to calibrate it," I said. After doing some basic movement and big green check appeared on screen.

"Okay," I said, "for real this time. Link start!"

The colors reappeared but much bright this time. My mind went into sensory overload. The next thing I knew I was floating in space. A menu and keyboard appeared in front of me. I reached out and touched it. It felt real and the movement was natural. Clearly, this was the most freaking awesome thing ever. And now I had to pick a name.

Honestly, I had no idea of what to pick. It didn't accrue to me me that I would have to pick a name. I knew that in a massive game like this I could not use my own. I could chose a normal name but I decided against it because that would be lame. Next came a name from all the nerd universes I knew of. I picked Silver. Sadly, it was already taken. The next thing that popped into my head Hydro Cannon. That was a bit long for my lazy self so I shortened it to Hydro.

I didn't care much for my appearance. I figured I would be wearing a helmet most of the time anyway. I randomly clicked on all the facial option. The only thing that I took notice on was my nose. It was ridiculously huge. Needles to say I fixed that.

With evenly thing set I pressed the confirm button and continued on. Big blue letters ready "WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE" and then I was teleported into a small room. I walked out and let out a gasp.

I was in a huge market with thousands of others. In the distance I could see large pillars. It was amazing the graphics were so lifelike I couldn't even tell I was in a game anymore.

"Chuck?" a red head asked as soon as took a few more steps.

"Close," I replied. "Tom. Is that you Mark?"

"Ya, but we're in game so call me Frenzy."

"Fine, whatever," I said. "What is taking Chuck so long?"

Just then, a new character walked out of spawn.

"What the heck!" He yelled. "You look just like me. Is that you Tom?"

"Maybe. What are the chances that randomizing would look like you?"

"Some I guess."

"Who cares," said Mark. "Check out the class packages that I found you guys."

Mark opened up a trading menu and game my brother and I our starter packs.

"As request I got you the assassin pack. Chuck, sorry there was no pack for guy-that-beats-people-up, but I found something you might like.

Chuck opened his pack first. He press the equip all box before even bothering to see what he got. In a flash Chuck was reequipped with armor that looked like metal football pads and a huge ax. The lineman look very happy with his items.

"Some one was born to be a front guard," I said. "Let's see what I got."

I went threw my inventory and found an assassin cloak, lock pick, and Last Breath weapon. I eagerly equipped the gear. To my dismay, my awesomely named weapon was nothing more than a pansyish knife.

I frowned at Mark.

"I want something bigger."

"It is not about the size, it's how you use it."

"Oh course you would say that. I'm talking about swords."

"So was I," smirked Mark.

"You're a perv and I hate you," I said with a straight face.

"No seriously, looks at the bonus."

I check it out. To my surprised, to compliment the lowest attack increase in the game came a nice bonus effect. One percent chance to instantly kill any monster killed 20 times. Plus five percent for every five levels the monster higher is then you with a max of thirty. The only down side was that it could only be used on the weakest monster of the floor. It was basically the perfect grinding level, but only if you fall behind the leading players.

"I guess it will do for now. I'm still going to need a sword."

"Ya ya ya, who cares," said Chuck. "Let's go kill stuff. My ax is sick."

We went into the field right outside of of the Town of Beginnings. Mark showed us the basic of combat like how to use sword skills. I had some much fun. It took twenty five hits for me to kill a bore with out sword skills. Luckily I could easily get five hits on a single approach. The sword skills were over powered too. I could kill bore in two hits with my LUNGE attack.

Needless to say, time flew by. Two and a half hours past. I got a lucky and kill a bore with my first hit. I turned around and raised my arm in triumph. Just then my brother exploded in an burst of rainbow pixels.

"Oh crap," I said check in the in game time. "We went over by half an hour."

I tried to logout. To my alarm the option was missing.

"Sucks to be you," said Mark. "Being forced off IRL sucks like no other. I would brace yourself."

I did. Seconds turned into into minutes.

"Your bro must have been nice enough to stop your mom from removing your NerveGear. We better pick up his stuff for him."

So we gathered his stuff. We went back to grinding. Just then, we saw a new creature. It was a wolf. I didn't know if we could take it. My knife did like no damage, and the monster was level five. It had a whopping two hundred hit points. I really didn't want to die on the first floor, let alone my first day. Out of no where, another player charged it. He had a cloak like mine, but a sword instead of a dagger.

His first attack was a LUNGE sword skill. Rookie mistake. While the attack was powerful, it was not enough for a one hit kill. Now he had to take a three second cool down. The wolf attacked before he could even move again. It bit onto his arm and started to slowly drain his hp. Not wanting to be a jerk that lets new players die, I charged into battle.

Using my normal attack, I dealt some minor damage. The wolf let go a bit me for some major damage. It leaped back. It didn't more for a few seconds. Then it jumped at me again. I used a LUNGE of my own and slashed the wolf right along its underbelly. The new comer finished it with an OVERHEAD skill.

"Dude, are you okay," said Mark. "You're almost dead. Check your hp bar in the conner."

I glanced at it. Seven percent. Dang that was close. Just then, a new window opened. It read "battle healing skill available. Auto regain health while in combat. Level up by spending time with hp in red zone. Would you like to accept?" Of course I would. After that, every few seconds, I regained some life. Now I wouldn't have to worry about dying anytime soon.

"Hey," I said turning to the new guy. "I'm Tom, I mean Hydro."

"Sup," came the reply. "I'm Taylor, I mean Blast. Thanks for the help."

I took a second to look at him. Immediately I started laughing. The guy had both features of a guy and a girl. He had big red lips and eyelashes that went oh so perfectly with his beard and side burns.

"Your face," I said and fell and the ground laughing.

"Yes, yes. Laugh it up. I clicked some wrong buttons and now I look stupid. You can stop now."

"Don't sweat it," said Mark walking over. "If you could change your appearance in the beta, I'm sure you can do it in the full game."

"I totally have to see what you look like after you get it all fixed. Friend me?"

"Why not?" came Blast's answer.

And thus I became friends with the first person I met online. Blast then left to go and find some friends. Ten minutes latter, everyone was teleported to the Town of Beginnings.

Opening announcements were made. I didn't really pay attention. I knew that my mom wouldn't let me play much so I figures I would soon fall behind the people beating floor bosses and what not. My ears perked up when there was mention if the missing logout button.

My jaw dropped at the news that it was a part of the game. We were in this for the long haul. To make things worse, death meant death. I started to get nervous, but only for a second. Then I call it as bull crap. It was the announcement to the players already dead the really struck me home. Some players were dead because their NervrGear fried their brains when it was forced off. Sure enough, I saw what a feared the most. One of the news articles showed it. My room. Me. And worst of all, my big brother with a sheet over his head.

He was dead. My mom killed him. It was an accident. He was dead. It could have been me. But he was dead. The same thing had happened to many others. But also to my brother. He was dead. We had a soccer match tomorrow. But he couldn't go. He was dead. I couldn't go. I would soon be dead.

It wad too much. I sunk to my knees and wailed. Soon I would be with my brother. Soon. But not yet. Not without a fight.

**So here is the first chapter of my own experience in SAO. If I were to really play, I probably would have died like Chuck. But that's boring so I just made him my brother. Unlike my other story, this one will be much more chill. Make sure to review or favorite. It really helps me when you do. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I said some things wrong in my last chapter. I said class but what I really meant was theme. Chuck was supposed to be a tank. Tom is all attack along with hiding and other sneaky skills. Mark is attack and defense but no speed. Just thought I would clear that up now. Also, I couldn't really finding anything on stat distribution so I keep that really general. Also I love movie and song quotes so I threw a whole bunch throughout this chapter. **

Ch2

I don't even know his in-game name

At this point, I really didn't care what else was said. Actually the idea of a free gift sounded nice; half heartily, I open up my inventory. I found a mirror. Just then, the countless thousands around me as well as myself flash. We all looked different. I saw Mark standing next to me. I could tell it was him because he looked like what he did in real life. So much for being someone different online. You were you, and you were also your only life. I didn't care. Things just got real. Might as well make everything as real as possible.

I stood up and faced the sky. I closed my piercing green eyes and left the final tears drop. Then with out looking back I walked out of the Town of Beginnings. My brother may be dead, but I still had other things to live for. I vowed to clear the game, or at least support those that would fight the bosses. It was the least I could do to honor Chuck. I knew he would be fighting on the front lines.

The first boar that I saw charged strait at me. With out breaking stride, I pulled out my knife and stabbed it. I downed it in one hit and kept going. I didn't even know where, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from the thousands of others.

Eventually I came across a circle of trees. In the middle was a chest. I figured it must be guarded in some way but I charges strait in anyway.

Once I reached the chest, I paused for a second. I would hate it to be attacked while opening it. The chest was locked, but could be opened with the PICK skill. I accepted the skill right then. I remembered the lock pick in my started kit and took that at as well. It gave a decent bonus to the skill, but only had 5 uses. It raised my success rate from 10% to 80% so I figures it was worth it.

I opened the chest and took the item without even bothering to see what is was. Then, I simply ran. My progress was slowed by ten wolves made of shadows. They had maroon cursors over their heads so I didn't even try to fight.

They chased me. They were practically fast as I was. Every misstep I made brought them a little bit closer. They were right on top of me when I heard someone yell, "Come with me if you want to live." Of course it was none other than Frenzy.

Not having any other good ideas, I decided to follow my friend. He lead me though the forest till we returned to the path. After that, we simply followed it. Eventually, we came to a small town. As the distance to the town closed, the distance between me and the wolves closed as well. When I was about a hundred feet from the town, the first shadow reached me. It bit onto my shoulder, draining my health to practically zero. I was really scared at that point. On hit from just about anything would surely instantly kill me. At the last few feet disappeared, another wolf jumped me. Luckily, I had Frenzy with me. He used his small shield to block the attack.

"Run you fool," Frenzy said. "I can tank a few hits. You are practically dead. Go now."

"I don't want to," I said, but I knew he was right. I only had leather armor. It was quick, but paper thin. His light metal plate would give him some decent defense.

I turned and ran the last few feet to the town. I watch Frenzy fight. His experience as a beta test really showed. He attacked swiftly and accurately. He dodged when he could and blocked when he couldn't. What was even greater is that he refrained from using any sword skills. The positions must have felt natural to him, but the cool down time would have killed him so he refrained.

At one point, one of the shadow wolves leaped at him. It was the moment he was waiting for. Frenzy brought his sword up in a great diagonal swipe. He used all his momentum so that he spun around. The attack was very powerful and did critical damage.

In a beautiful flash, the shadow creature turned from black to rainbow shards and disappeared into nothingness. After that, Frenzy bolted for the safe zone.

"Ready for some advanced cheater AI exploit with safe zone techniques?" asked Frenzy. "We could get some early drops off these monsters."

"I guess," I sighed.

The tactic was much easier then Frenzy let on. With one person, it got a more complicated but who cares how that works. Clearly, the two of us would be together forever, for better or worse. Unless death do us part of course. Unfortunately, that was a liable concern. Anyway, Frenzy stepped out of the safe zone and got the wolves to focus in on him. Then, I did a SWITCH. I got off a bit of damage while the AI retargeted. Then I quickly retreated back to the safe zone. This confused the AI even more as it was still trying to target me. Frenzy was completely ignored for a few seconds as the monsters processed that they could not switch their target to a player in the safe zone.

This was not a very efficient way of fighting, but eventually the shadows dropped from nine to eight and eight to seven.

"Heck yes," said Frenzy. "That last one dropped a better weapon. Give me a minute." He went through his inventory and his new sword appeared. It was a black jagged sword called Razor Edge. At this point I realized that I still hadn't checked out my loot from the chest. To my delight, I found a new sword as well. It was called Void Dice. It was also a one handed sword, but straight rather than curved.

Frenzy was right, we were able to get good loot early. Dare I say it, but since it was the first day, we were probably in the top ten strongest players list. With our new gear, fighting the mobs became much easier. I literally watched the cursors above the shadows change from maroon to bright red as I equipped my new blue blade. We continued as before. Seven was soon six. After the fifth one was shattered, I check my hp bar. I was finally back to full health. Thank goodness for BATTLE HEALING.

With enough hp to tank a few hits, I stepped out of the safe zone and held my ground. Frenzy took advantage of my new presence against the mobs. He was able to flank the pack without being detected. One of the wolves pounced at me. I used my LUNGE skill. I lifted my sword with the handled to my chest and the blade pointing out. I aimed for the wolves mouth as the sword glowed blue. I felt the SYSTEM takeover and extended my arm faster than humanly possible straight into the mouth of the shadow. Since Frenzy and I had already put some damage to the creature, a direct hit though the mouth was more than enough to finish it.

Then Frenzy let off a sword skill of his own. His time in the beta taught him some more advanced skills that most players hadn't successfully activated once yet. He reversed his grip and brought his sword to his forearm so it curved around his elbow. He slightly bent over and moved his arm back so the tip almost touched his head. His sword started to flash red. Even as sparks started to dances on his black jagged blade, he held his pose. After about a second he unleashed his WRATH skill. He made a huge uppercut across his body to hit a wolf on his right. The strike was so powerful that the follow though gave him the momentum to do a backflip. The SERVER guided his blade so that he attacked a beast on his left as he landed.

After he was back on the ground, Frenzy crouched for a second. Then both of the shadows that he attacked shattered into an infinite number of polygons.

And then there was two. Just kidding there was one. While Frenzy wad busting out some moves, I managed to take down another one the traditional way, and by that I mean by stabbing the wolf a bunch of times.

With perfect symmetry, my best friend and I LUNGED the last shadow. It shattered just the the others.

With the battle finally over, a small window appeared. It showed the exp and col that revived for defeating all the mob. It was a good catch. In fact it was so good that both Frenzy and I leveled up.

It was getting late, so we decided to head into town and try to find an inn to spend the night in.

Inns were fairly cheap. The one we stayed in only had single and double rooms. The rooms were literally beds behind lockable doors. It wasn't much, but it was all that was needed. Frenzy and I got a double because it was a bit cheaper than two singles.

That night, we stayed up and talked. We were both laying in bed. They were about five feet apart so there was no need to talk loud.

"I think we're in this for the long hough," said Frenzy.

"You may be right."

"How do you feel about it."

"Well," I said, "this sucks. But it might be fun."

"Ya the two of us on an adventure with our lives at risk, the two amigos. What more could we want?"

I started to tear up. "At least we know it is truly for our lives. I miss Chuck. I'll never see him again."

We had a brief moment of silence.

"I didn't even know his name."

"Now there is only one question."

"What's that?"

"What are we going to do to honor your brother."

"We're going to live. We will beat this game. And our top priority will be to help people in danger. That's what he would have done."

"His name was probably something like Hero."

"I bet it was. In his honor, I think we should still form a party of three. It would be safer for us all."

"Why don't you message Blast? He'll probably join us."

"It's late," I said. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"I know your hurting, Bro, but it is okay. Let it all out. Cry if you want to. He was your brother and my friend."

"It hurts too much to think of him," I sniveled.

"Just remember, he was one of the first, but not the last. Others will be going through the same thing as you. Don't forget that I'm hurting too."

"I'm going to sleep now. See you tomorrow." I closed my eyes and let the days events catch up with me. I normally have trouble falling asleep, but not after a day like today.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Isn't Making Friends Fun?

It was a new day. It might be a good day, but probably not. It was 10:00 am. I felt good at least. A full nine hours of sleep beat the five I normally got. I sat up and stretched. I was still half asleep so it took a few seconds for me to register where I was. Then it hit me. I was stuck in a game. Mark was here. Chuck used to be. The grief flooded over me once again. I was able to keep it together, but only just.

With Mark sleeping soundly beside me, I did what any good friend would do. I picked up my pillow and chucked it at his head. He groaned loudly, but he didn't attempt to get up. I left him be and decided to message Blast.

"Yo," I wrote. "So I guess things are for real. Me and my friend Frenzy were wondering if we could team up. You don't have to if you don't want to, but groups are safer. Just to note, we got some early lucky drops and we are both level 2. As of now we are leading the pack in strength. We are currently on the far north side of the floor."

I sent it and waited for a response. After a thirty second wait I figure he was busy. Or he was just one of those people that didn't feel the need to respond to texts right away. I realized just how awesome that was. Unlimited messaging, no charing, no losing your phone, and best of all a hologram keyboard. I did not miss my crap flip phone at all.

I stepped out of my room and walked down to the floor bathroom. I discovered yet another perk. I did not see any toilets. It was then that I realized I didn't need one. I looked the the mirror. My hair and clothes looked fine even though I was sleeping in them all night. I tapped the mirror and a small menu appeared. I clicked on an option to edit appearance. From there, I had the option of hair and clothes. I clicked in hair. I scanned through a list of options. I saw an option that I felt looked like me. It was called UNTAMED. It was average length hair that was messy, but with everything down, no individual hairs sticking out. I decided to keep my natural dark brown color.

Then I moved on to clothes. I also noticed the showers. My clothes list was small. All I hade was a green, blue, red, or black shirt, a pair of black jeans, and my ASSASSIN CLOAK. There was also remove all. Wanting to experience a nice hot shower, I removed all. In a flash I was stripped down to my underwear. I tried to take them off but a small popup that said "immortal object" appeared. I guess I would always have clean boxers.

I stepped into the shower and turned it on really hot. It felt so weirded. I could feel the heat on my skin, but I didn't feel wet. I was almost like a hot blanket. I took a shower more out if habit than anything else so I was in it for like five minutes.

I went back to the mirror to get dressed. I was very pleased with my current wardrobe. The black of my pants and cloak went well with blue shirt and sword.

Finally, I got a response from Blast.

"I have some other friends to be with. Sadly, I don't think any of them will ever step outside the starting city. As you may have noticed, I'm a risk taker. But risks still need some sort of safety nets. If you want me, come and get me. But seriously, I don't want to cross the floor by my self. Message me when you get to The Town of Beginnings."

I felt it was fair to go to him. It was dangerous alone and I would feel terrible if he died along the way. I went back to the room to find Frenzy finally up. I told him about the message. While he was unhappy about having to cross the floor two days in a row, but he did not object. We ate some NPC bread. Then, without farther delay, we set off.

Luckily for us, most if the mobs on the first floor were fairly passive.

Of course, had we encountered nothing, that would be boring. So of course we run into a wolf. Sadly, that did not spice things us very much. It was a low level monster with not the best AI. All it did was pounce at me. I already had my sword drawn and ready.

So apparently you get more skill exp if you kill a monster with out sword skills. So I slashed my sword right at the wolf's mouth. I knocked it right to the ground. I then dashed over and stabbed the fallen mob through the head. I penned it to the ground and watch its hp bar slowly drip away till it shatter into countless pieces. I clicked the little window that showed my reward and then opened a new one to check my stats. The combat gave some decent one handed straight sword exp. I was 97% to level 3 of 1000 (I got to level 2 while fighting to shadows).

Other than that, the walk was uneventful. We walked into the Town of Beginnings and messaged Blast. As usual, he did not respond right away. And so we waited. For quite a while actually. After half an hour a mysterious figure beckoned over to Frenzy. Curious, he walked over.

"Hey there stranger," said the man in your stereotypical creeper voice. "Might nice sword you got there. You look strong. How would you like to become stronger." He beckoned frenzy closer.

Frenzy got a good look at the man standing in the shadows. He was wearing a ragged grey cloak that obscured most of his body and face. He had a green cursor over his head confirming him a player.

Frenzy walked closer and the man pulled open his cloak.

"Want to buy a watch?"

"Heck no. First off, why the heck do I need a watch when I have time at the swipe of a finger? Second, where the heck did you get a watch?"

"No sale then? How about you, handsome young man?" He said addressing me.

"I'll pass."

What a shame," he said walking past me.

Frenzy was suspicious and kept watching him. He saw him open up a widow as he walked pasted me and tapped a few things. Because of his experience in the beta, he knew what it went when his cursor turned into and exclamation mark.

"Stop thief!" and Frenzy was on him. With his sword drawn, he preformed a LUNGE and sent the man to the ground. He stood on he chest and started wailing in him.

Realizing what was happening I drew my sword. I did a SONIC LEAP aimed at his head. A pop up appeared that read, thief caught: three potions and 3000 col returned. That was all I had.

"Trying to rob me bare," I said enraged. I joined Frenzy in slicing at the shady thief. Because we were in a safe zone, his hp was safe, however, he still felt the recoil of being repeatedly being slammed into the ground.

"Stop," said a female voice. I stopped, but Frenzy made one more thrust. "I think he has had enough."

Frenzy unwillingly stepped off the man's chest. He got up and ran.

"And don't come back," I yelled after him.

We turned and faced the new arrival. She was a young teenage girl, just like us. Well not the girl part, but you know what I mean. She was about my hight and a very appealing build. She had bright red hair done up in two small pigtails on her pretty head. I would have flirted with her had she not had her arms Crossed her chest and glaring at us with brown judgmental eyes.

"Think you'll all tough beating up a defenseless man in the streets? Hu hu."

"That 'defenseless' man just robbed me of all my money and potions," I said. "Besides, he didn't feel any pain. His hp didn't even drop a single point."

She softened a bit, but only a bit. She walked over to the gate archway and leaned against it. She just stood there. After a few seconds she said, "I'm waiting for someone."

She then proceeded to send a message. After a few seconds I revived one, it was from Blast.

It read: "I'm here. I don't see you. The only ones here are two jerky guys."

I sighed as I put two and two together. Then I smiled as I found a way to flirt with this girl.

"You know, a jerky guy would say that you looked better with with the beard and a mustache, Taylor," I used her real name that she accidentally revealed early because I knew it was slightly rude, "lucky for you, gentlemen do not lie and I can say that your real body is much more attractive now than as a man."

And thus the tone of our relationship over the next two years was set.

**Don't forget to to follow my story and leave a review if you like my story and want to find out what happens next. **


End file.
